


New & Normal | The Liv Story

by 13sparklyletters



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Broken, Cigarettes, EDNOS, Eating Disorders, Gymnastics, Hate, Love, Other, Pain, Sad, Smoking, new, normal - Freeform, parents fighting, rhythmic gymnastics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13sparklyletters/pseuds/13sparklyletters
Summary: Meet Liv and her story.





	New & Normal | The Liv Story

**Author's Note:**

> »Name: Olivia Carson  
> »Age: 18

Once upon a time there was a little girl...shy and quite...a happy little girl. Olivia was living a normal life in a happy and loving family. Both her parents loved her and each other very much, they have never been a part from one another. Time passed. School was frustrating and high school was not as bad but not better. But they moved, new house, new neighbors, new, new, new. So much new of everything to the point where New torn her family apart, torn her apart. Filled her with so much anger, pain and fear. Instead of laughter filling the house all you can hear was fighting. A few weeks passed, then a few months and months turned into 1...2...3 years. With time this became normal...hearing fights became normal...but there were moments where she didn't want to have normal...not this normal. That Normal was destroying birthdays and other special occasions that was supposed to be filled with happiness. New and Normal made her go to such an ugly and unhealthy place. Even when things got better from the destruction that New and Normal had made she didn't know how to go back and what back then was supposed to look like.


End file.
